


Fever dream

by ArthurFlecksGirl



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Love, Mental Illness, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurFlecksGirl/pseuds/ArthurFlecksGirl
Summary: This was a request by someone on TumblrIt really is part 2 of "Dinner for Arthur" but it works as a stand alone story as well.Some cute fluff about taking care of sick Arthur.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/You
Kudos: 5





	Fever dream

The softest touch woke you from your dreams.  
It was Arthurs lips, kissing you on the forehead. Just enough pressure to wake you.  
"Good morning,my love" he mumbled, still kinda sleepy.  
He roled over, you still spooned him as when you both fell asleep the night before.  
Your memory came back. You made him dinner and he finally ate a whole meal which made you kinda proud. He was feeling sick the day before.  
"Good morning, Arthur" you kissed him back. There was still a bit of chocolate on the corner of his mouth. Which you thought was cute.  
Arthur smirked "Why are you smiling like that?"  
"I can tell you had some delicious chocolate cake yesterday?"  
He touched his lips "Ooops. Well..." he looked at you with so much love in his eyes "How about you kissing it away?"  
You held his face between your hands "You would like that, huh?" and parted his lips with your tongue to kiss him gently.  
His eyes were focused on you as you finished the kiss "Mmmmhhhmm thats the best way to start in the day" he got up to light a cigarette.  
"How do you feel today, Arthur? It seemed like you are getting sick yesterday?"  
"Its nothing" he said as he started smooking.  
It didnt looked like nothing. His hair was compleately soaked, his eyes looked kinda red and tired.  
You got up to him, touched his forehead "Artie, I`m not so sure about that. Look, you`re still burning up. I guess you have a fever. Better go back to bed, I`ll make you your favorite tea.  
"I`m okay, really. I just need a hot bath and I will feel better in a sec".  
"I`ll make you one"  
You could feel his piercing eyes on your back when you got into the bathroom. He always watched you when you walked by him. You could tell he was so in love with you. Arthur treated you like a princess. And you wanted to do the same for him. He needed help more than he wanted to admit. And you truly belived that love would be the best medicine. You turned on the water, used his fave bubble bath which smelled like coconuts and waited for the bathtub to be filled.  
You heard him talking in the living room.  
"What did you just say, darling?"  
No answer, so you wanted to have a look after him.  
Arthur sat on the couch, looking kinda confused.  
"Darling, whats wrong? What did you just say?"  
"Nothin" he looked at the wall. His eyes kinda in the air. Not really focused on anything.  
You started to worry. You could swear that you heard his voice a minute ago.  
" The bathtub is waiting for you, c´mon" you grabbed his hand and lead him to the pastel pink bathroom. He got rid of his Pjs and underwear. You softly touching his cute, little butt made him chuckle.  
"Oh could you please hand me my bathrobe and a fresh towel before I get in there?" he asked.  
"Of course!"  
You headed to the bedroom and got his stuff as you heard a loud noise against the floor.  
"Arthur? Is everything okay? "  
You got back to him in a hurry and your heart almost stopped when you saw him lying on the floor.  
"Arthur, oh my god! Are you okay? Say something"  
He tried to get up but his legs seemed really shaky.  
You hands pulled him back on his feet.  
"I...don`t know.. it all went black for a second. I just fell... I don`t feel so good." he grabbed your arms like it was the only thing in the world he could hold on to. And maybe that was the truth. There was nobody besides you in his life. Nobody would even notice him lying on the floor if you werent here with him.  
"C´mon, Artie, you gotta lie down. I told you were sick." You helped him get back up on the couch. His naked body so extremly fragile. "Put your Pjs back on, we have to keep you warm now. " He did.  
You knew the PJ pants once belonged to Penny but you didnt mind. He looked so cute in it.  
"I´m cold" he whispered as he started shivering.  
You covered him with the blanket, stroking his sweaty hair out of his burning forehead.  
"Do you have something in the house that could help with your fever?"  
"I don`t know"  
"I will take a look"  
You got up to the kitchen to search for medicine.  
Temazepam,Perphenazine,Ahenelzine,Amitriptyline, benzedrine, Diazepam,...  
All the bottles reminded you of how much side effects he must suffer from.  
He was on seven different medications.  
For a second there you asked yourself what would happen if he would just stop taking them. But you pushed the thought away and searched for something to stop the fever. Nothing.  
Arthur was lying on the side, still unfocused.  
"There is nothing I`m afraid. I think I have to go to the pharmacy and get you something"  
He stretched his arm in your direction " Y/N please don`t leave me!"  
You hurried up to knee in front of the couch "Leaving you? Artie, no! I just want to get you something to get rid of the fever."  
His sweaty hand sqeezed yours so hard it hurt "No. Don`t. Don`t leave me. I can't....be alone again".  
His voice broke your heart. His closed eyes and his bed hair.... he looked so vulnerable. How could anyone in this world ever hurt him or leave him alone?  
It seemed like he was only half awake "Arthur, do you hear me? I won`t leave you, silly. I just get you some medicine."  
"Oh I got a lot of meds" he talked like he wasnt really thereY  
"Yeah, but nothing to stop the fever"  
He sqeezed your hand even harder "I got soooooo many".  
You started to worry even more. Maybe the fever was caused by some side effect.  
"Just don`t go, okay? I love you so much!"  
You kissed his cheek "I love you more than anything in the world, Arthur. Thats why I am so worried about you now. We have to do something.  
A tear ran down his closed eyes.  
You watched it running down his high cheekbones, falling off upon the corner of his lips.  
"Just stay with me, I`m so dizzy"  
You didnt knew what to do, so you searched for a doctor in the phone book.  
You would ask him to which doctor he usually would went to but he wasnt in the condition to answer your questions right now.  
He let go of your hand as he seemed to get more tired.  
You called a doctor and made an appointment for in about an hour. Perfect. A lil bit of weight fell from your shoulders.  
Mumbles. He talked in his sleep.  
"Why Y/N ...why would you?" he whimpered ".  
His face looked like he was about to cry.  
"Don`t leave me here...please..."  
You lay down beside him, pressed your body against his "Shhhht Arthur... i´m here! You`re dreaming! Everything is going to be okay"  
"Stay" he whispered "I need you so bad".  
You couldnt stop your eyes from watering. You knew that he loved you but hearing him begging you to not leave him in his fever dream was almost too much to handle.  
You would never do that. How yould he even think of it? He was your destity. Your one and only desire. You never wanted someone so bad in your whole life. Arthur was the missing piece of your soul. Losing him would destroy you. No matter what would happen, you would always be on his side. No matter how hard it would get. Or how sick he would get. The both of you would make it though it together.  
You knew you had to get him up now.  
"Arthur, listen" you caressed his cheek "You gotta get up now, we`re going to see a doctor."  
He opened his eyes "A doctor Y/N? No, please!"  
"We have to make sure the fever isn't caused by your meds or something. Did you had a lot of fevers in the past?"  
"Um...let me think....its hard to think right now"  
"Its ok... we well figure it out. Just get dressed now, we gotta catch the subway"  
Arthur got up slowly. It was obvious that he didnt liked going to the doctors. I was aware of the fact that he was at a mental hospital for a while and that he has an appointment with his therapist once a week. Maybe it was all a little too much for him, even though he told me that Arkham wasnt too bad after all.  
I handed him his white shirt, brown sweater and his jacket "Its cold outside, don`t forget your jacket" I helped him get in and buttoned up his shirt. He looked me in the eyes while I did it. He wasnt much taller than me, which I loved. Just the right size to give him little kisses all the time.  
"You`re too good to me Y/N. I dont deserve this"  
"You sure do. C`mon, we gotta hurry "  
You took his arm and made your way to the subway station.  
Gotham was a harsh city. You hated everything about it. The only good thing was that Arthur was living here. He was the one who made the city a better place.  
You took the seat in the back of the subway. He always prefered to sit there. Observing. His leg started bouncing nerveously. Something that happened a lot when he was stressed out. Your hand was resting on his leg now, caressing it. "Don`t be nerveous, darling. I`m sure it`s going to be okay". His leg started to calm down under my touch.  
"I am not worried about me being sick" he looked down " I am worried about you getting sick of me. I...I don`t know how I could handle it... "  
I was shocked about his thoughts "Why would you think I would ever get sick of you"  
He looked out of the window. Grey buildings. Lifeless and stale.  
"Everyone else did"  
I placed his hand in mine "I am NOT everyone else. Why would you think I could ever stop loving you?"  
"People can`t handle my mental illness" his tired voice, dark bags under his pretty eyes.  
"I will. We will handle it TOGETHER! No matter how bad some days might be, Arthur. I will be right there on your side, holding your freaking hand. No matter if that hand is shaky or sweaty , if it sqeezes so hard that it hurts or wants to let me go,.... I am gonna HOLD this hand and NEVER let it go. Do you hear me?"  
He turned his head in my direction, smiling a sad, sleepy smile "I love you Y/N".  
That was all he said. And it was enough.  
His leg was at rest now. Which was a good sign.  
"C´mon , Arthur, we have to get out, the doctor is right across the street."  
We entered the high building and got into the elevator.  
"You knwo what, Artie"  
"Huh?"  
"Some day i`m gonna get you out of this aweful city. This just isnt good for you. You deserve to be somewhere in the nature, with a beautiful garden, a cute little fence"  
His eyes finally focused again "And a kitten!"  
"Yeah, Artie. And a kitten."  
"I will call her Soda, how des that sound?"  
"It sounds wonderful"  
Arthur took my hand as we got out of the elevator.  
"And maybe... we could get her another kitten, a friend to play with. A boy. And we could name him Murray."  
I kissed the back of his hand "We could definitaly do that".  
He smiled, still weak in the knees.  
After we checked in at the doctor he just stood there with his arms hanging, like someone sucked the life out of him.  
"Whats wrong?"  
"Would you... be by my side in the waiting room Y/N? I tend to panic a little when I get to the doctors..."  
"Of course I will.  
I took his hand again. The waiting room was compleately empty.  
"Look, Arthur, its empty, so we dont have to wait very long. Soon we`ll know whats wrong with you."  
He took the seat in the corner of the room.  
"Would you sit on my lap?"  
I grinned "Artie!"  
"What?"  
"I guess you feel already better now, huh?"  
"I do, when I am looking at you, sweety" his grin grew.  
He always knew how to make me blush.  
I sat down on his lap "Anything to make you feel better"  
He pulled his arms around me. Not as tight as he usualy would because he felt weak, but his hands on my back still felt like home.  
I couldnt help but feeling turned on while sitting on his lap. I knew it wasnt the right time for these kinda feelings but he always made me feel like I couldnt ever get close enough. My body was always searching for his in any way.  
"Anything else I can do to make you feel better?" My right hand caressed his inner thigh.  
"Mhhhmhhh" he mumbled as I french kissed him. I am sure I would catch the same cold as he may be had but I didnt cared. I needed to feel him all the time.  
He gave me sloppy kisses back.  
I brushed his hair back with my fingers to make sure it didnt looked too much like bed hair.  
Suddenly the door opened "Mr Fleck?"  
You got so scared for a second that you pulled my hand back so fast, the woman must have noticed that you were about to touch him between his legs. It was embarrassing but Arthurs adorable giggles made up for it.  
"Can I come with my boyfriend?"  
The woman with the black hair turned aroound "Sorry but we would prefer Mr. Fleck to visit the doctor alone".  
Arthur´s worried face looked at you.  
"Its gonna be okay, Artie. You`re not gonna end up in Arkham again or something like that. The doctor will only check where your fever comes from." He nodded and followed the lady as you sat back down.  
The minutes seemed like years.You knew it was just a regular doctors appointment but Arthurs fear was real. Who knew why he got so stressed out by them? You were sure that he had his reasons.  
The fact that he claimed Arkham state hospital wasnt that bad after all, wasnt very convincing. You knew for a fact taht he was in a very bad headspace when he got there, that he got locked up in a white room, banging his head against the wall. The thought of him experiencing this traumatic stuff made you unbelivable sad.  
Arthur was such a kind soul.  
He never told you why we got locked up.  
Maybe for hurting himself. You noticed some bad cigaterre burns on his wrists when you first met. You never noticed real scars on him though. You just hoped that he would feel better soon and you would do anything to make sure he`s okay. He sometimes reminded you of a child who is looking for comfort. You knew that he experienced childhood trauma and it was typical for patients who went through this to keep this slightly childlike behaviour allthrough their lifes.  
Half an hour later Arthur came back.  
He hugged me like we have been seperated for days. It felt so good to have his tiney body in my arms,  
""What did the doctor say?"  
"I don`t have a cold or something. The side effects of my medication must have caused the fever and the black out. It happens sometimes. But I`ll be okay. The doctor said I shoukd rest for the next few days,though.And I should eat more. So... good thing you made me eat yesterday.I got some recipes, so we can go to the pharmacy and make our way back home."  
"Alright, darling."  
We picked up his meds and went back.  
As ugly as the streets and Anderson ave might have been... opening the door to apartment 8J felt like home. You immediately calmed down when you were breathing in the atmosphere of the living room and saw the couch on which Arthur and you made love for so many times.  
Arthur got in the kitchen to crush his meds and mixed them with a bit oeat meal.  
"Oh man, your dinner yesterday tasted so much better tha that"  
You threw some more comfy pillows in the bedroom and got the plate with the chocoloate cake.  
"Come here, Artie, lets relax on the bed, we still got some leftovers of the cake"  
He undressed til he wore his white underwear only "Aww, right. I almost forgot about the cake".  
He hopped into bed as you prepared him a hot water bottle.  
"Y/N are you coming? Its so lonely here without you"  
"Coming!..... Take this!"  
"A hot water bottle. And look. Its a kitten on it" he gave me the widest smile.  
"You`re the sweetest" You felt Arties kiss on my lips before he started eating the leftovers of the cocolate cake.  
"Should I turn on the tv?"  
"Nahhh" he smacked "Some music would be nice, though"  
I put a record on. My name is Carnival was playing.  
"I love that song" he smiled.  
"I know, darling". You watched him finishing the cake and couldnt belive how lucky you were to have him in your life. To be able to share your life with such a beautiful soul.  
He crawled up and layed his head upon your lap. You felt his spine against your palms.  
So tragically beautiful.  
"Thank you for being part of my life now Y/N. i never thought I would find someone to love me"  
You stroke his hair "You deserve all the love in this world, Arthur."  
He buried his face deeper into my lap, getting sleepy.  
The warmth of the water bottle made me sleepy,too and I soon closed my eyes.  
"I`mma dream of you now" Arhur mumbled, half asleep.  
His forehead started to cool down from the medicine.  
"I will do the same, Artie. You will feel better tomorrow for sure".  
"I will make love to you in the morning" he giggled.  
"Oh yeah?" You loved him so much.  
"Yeahhhhh mmmhmmm. " he whispered "Keep on touching my hair like that. It helps me find some sleep".  
"I will,Artie".  
You stayed awake till he dozed off with an innocent expression on his face.  
How could anyone have ever hurted him?  
Your eyes got heavier while The moon is a silver dollar was playing.  
And your heart was full of love for the beautiful man in your arms as you fell asleep.

"The moon is a silver dollar  
Shining up in the sky  
There`s the dream we can buy  
Sweetheart you and I"


End file.
